A wide variety of composite packages are used to contain and display articles at the point of sale. A conventional composite package includes a combination of paperboard and plastic components. There is a variety of types of composite packages in which the paperboard and plastic components are combined in different ways. For example, “book-style” composite packages are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,512 to Hones and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,957 to Burgschweiger. A conventional “book-style” composite package include an inner plastic clam shell that forms a compartment to contain the article(s) to be packaged and an outer paperboard cover that covers the clam shell. The clam shell and paperboard each include an integral “spine.” The spines are generally coextensive to allow the package to be opened and closed along one edge in a book-like manner. Book-style composite packages provide the benefits of being easily recloseable and relatively stable constructions, but they can be relatively expensive to manufacture. Further, the paperboard spine, which spans the thickness of the package, may be too flexible to provide confident registration between the clam shell portions, particularly after repeated opening and closing.
Another type of composite package is a blister package. Blister packages are used to package a wide range of articles. A conventional blister package includes a plastic component (or blister) having a peripheral flange that is face-sealed to a paperboard card or sandwiched between a pair of paperboard panels. In some cases, the two paperboard panels are a single piece of paperboard folded along an edge. In other cases, they are two separate panels. Various attempts have been made to provide recloseable blister packages. In one type of recloseable blister package, the blister is formed with an integral door. With this construction, the blister remains sealed to the paperboard and a door within the blister is opened. In another type of recloseable blister package, the blister is secured to the paperboard in a way that allow the blister to pivot away from the paperboard. For example, one edge of the blister may be permanently sealed to the paperboard and the other three edges may be joined only by a peelable adhesive. This allows the blister to open while remaining joined to the paperboard. In yet another example, the paperboard panel closing the blister may include a door, such as a perforated region that can be opened to gain access to the interior of the blister.
Although existing composite packages are suitable for many applications, there remains a desire for a stable and easily reclosable package that is less expensive to manufacture and provides a wide range of packaging options.